1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic analyzer to perform qualitative and quantitative analysis on biological samples such as blood and urine, and particularly to an automatic analyzer having a function of easily examining a cause of data failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic analyzer to perform qualitative and quantitative analysis on biological samples such as blood and urine, identification (ID) marks such as barcodes are attached on respective reagents and samples (specimens), and information of the reagents and samples is automatically registered in the analyzer by an ID mark reader, so as to prevent a mix-up of samples and use of a wrong reagent or a reagent for controlling accuracy (calibrator, control serum, etc.). The barcode attached on each reagent may include a lot number of the reagent and an analysis parameter or the like used to calculate a measurement value when analysis is performed by using the reagent. Such an automatic analyzer is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP, A 8-262029).
An analysis result of each sample is stored while being associated with the lot number of a reagent used in the analysis, so that which lot of reagent was used can be checked after the analysis.